japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Mebuki
Haruno Mebuki (春野メブキ) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is also a member of the Allied Mother Force. Background In the anime, after learning that her daughter was to be taught by Hatake Kakashi. Mebuki and her husband were visited by Kakashi and the Third Hokage, inviting them for tea. Personality Mebuki seems to be a kind and caring woman, seen from her concern over her daughter's then-confused states. In contrast to her light-hearted husband, she is much more serious which causes constant banter between the couple as sometimes Mebuki believes her husband Kizashi tends to take things too lightly all the time. Appearance Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. Mebuki's alternate-world self was seen wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire complete with flak jacket. She did not, however, wear the village's forehead protector. Abilities In the anime, it is shown that Mebuki is adept at using taijutsu, seen when she was able to defeat a sumo wrestler with a single kick. She can also fight using unorthodox weapons such as a frying pan. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Road To Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with her husband, Mebuki found Yamanaka Ino and a seemingly confused Sakura at their doorstep. Seeing the familiar faces, Sakura was initially shocked and confused but later ran off in tears much to everyone else's confusion. When Kizashi gave her back the necklace she had lost and produced one similar to it from around his neck, Sakura tearfully hugged the two, confusing them even more. Despite this, her parents depart, leaving her with Ino, and telling their daughter to come home whenever she was ready. Fourth Shinobi War arc With the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she, and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 Within the alternate world's history, Mebuki and Kizashi are long deceased when the Sakura of that world was a child. The last time they saw their daughter was before they went off to protect the village. As they left, Kizashi gave Sakura his necklace while Mebuki smiled warmly at her daughter. In the real world, she had an argument with Sakura, causing Sakura to leave the house. At the end of the movie, she, along with Kizashi, find Sakura with Naruto and gives her a hug. Quotes Relationships Haruno Sakura Haruno Kizashi Yamanaka Ino Ino's Mother Nara Yoshino Choji's Mother Sarutobi Konohamaru Knownable Relatives *Haruno Kizashi (Husband) *Haruno Sakura (Daughter) Trivia *Mebuki can be translated as "budding" (芽吹). *In Naruto episode 3, episode 55, and episode 83, Mebuki can be heard calling Sakura before her début. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kazune Ikura, Yuki Natsuda (Naruto ep 3) *'English' : Saffron Henderson (Naruto ep 3) all information on Haruno Mebuki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mebuki Gallery Y9a0O0U.png|Mebuki's first appearance. J4hMy9P.png|Mebuki looking at her husband. 10250190 629854537109417 8213048460590651799 n.png|Mebuki with her husband. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Mebuki invites Kakashi and Hiruzen to have tea at her house.